Buffering
by ELafi Mumble
Summary: [HIATUS-NEED MORE REVIEW] Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja manis nan imut yang berpikir sedikit lama ini menjalani hari-harinya dengan bahagia dan tenang sebelum seorang namja yang tampan merusak hari-hari indahnya tersebut. Semua ini berawal dari pertengkaran yang merajut hari menjadi hubungan. "Hai gajah!". . . ChanBaek/Baekyeol, and other. Review?


**Buffering**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xoxomumble**

**Mayor Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Minor Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, YAOI**

**Rate : M**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH. Ga suka yaoi? Go back now! Jangan nge-bash. Hargai karya orang lain! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berada di dapur memanggil anak semata wayangnya.

Seorang namja mungil manis yang sedang memainkan jemari cantiknya kepada psp di depannya langsung berhenti karena merasa namanya di sebutkan oleh waanita paruh baya tersebut yang menyandang sebagai ibunya, "Apa eomma?"

"Kau cepatlah turun, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada microwavenya." Balas sang eomma.

Dengan hati yang malas namja tersebut yang bernama Baekhyun turun ke lantai satu di rumahnya. Selagi ia menuruni tangga, ia berucap, "eomma kenapa? Apa yang terjadi, eomma?" jangan lupakan wajahnya yang manis dan polos.

Eommanya hanya mendengus, "Lihat ini, apa kau tadi memanaskan spageti beku?"

Baekhyun menatap eommanya polos, ia sedang berfikir. Di hadapannya terlihat sangat jenuh menanggapi anaknya tersebut. "Apakah kau lupa Baekhyun?" ucapnya melembut sambil mengelus kepala sang anak.

Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya ke kiri dan kanan, "Mungkin." Jawabnya pendek.

Sedangkan eomma Baekhyun yang telah terbiasa dengan sifat anaknya yang baru hanya bisa pasrah dengannya. "Hari ini kau ada jadwal kuliah tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, pukul 9 eomma."

"Sekarang sana mandi, biar eomma masak sarapan buat kamu." Kata eomma Baekhyun lalu melepaskan tangannya yang berada di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Ne, eomma." Baekhyun berjalan menuju tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. 'tunggu, apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Kenapa aku ke kamar?' pikirnya.

Dengan hati nelecos ia pun berbaring menuju tempat tidur dan kembali mengambil pspnya.

.

.

_20 menit kemudian. . . ._

.

.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah mandi belum? Sarapan sudah siap." Teriak eomma Baekhyun dari bawah.

Di lantai dua sana, seorang Baekhyun membeku, 'oh, bukankah aku tadi akan mandi? Oh Tuhan, aku lupa.' Bergegas ia mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sengaja tidak menjawab teriakan eommanya karna mungkin eommanya akan berpikir bahwa ia masih mandi.

Benar, di lantai satu ternyata eomma Baekhyun juga berpikir sedemikian.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya karna ia hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk mandi kilat seperti tadi. Setelah ia menggunakan bajunya, ia turun ke lantai satu menemui eommanya.

"Maaf eomma, tadi aku mandi kelamaan ya?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi makan.

Eommanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa apa, kau mandi lama – lama membuatmu manis seperti sekarang." Ia mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tau bahwa ia seorang lelaki dan sudah dewasa, namun semua pujian imut eommanya itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

.

.

Seusai sarapan Baekhyun mengeluarkan mobilnya dan menuju ke kampus. Di perjalanan ia bergumam menirukan sebuah lagu dari radio mobilnya. Kemudian karena jalanan sedikit sepi, ia mempercepat laju mobilnya, namun sebuah mobil McLaren hitam, menyalip Baekhyun dari sisi kanan. Ia terlonjak kaget dan hampir mengerem mendadak karenanya. Ia mengumpat,

"Shit! Apa dia tidak tahu cara yang benar untuk menyalip mobil? Hell, ini bukan Inggris! Ini Korea!" Maki Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya. Dengan tak sengaja netranya menatap plat mobil tersebut. Ia mengucapkan angka-angka plat itu berulang-ulang.

Ia mencoba menepikan mobilnya dan kemudian dengan otak yang sedikit berjalan lancar, ia menuliskan angka plat tersebut pada sebuah kertas yang ia sobek dari note kuliahnya dan memasukkan kertas itu dalam dashboard mobil, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di kampus, ia keluar mobil dengan membawa setumpuk makalah dan buku panduan. Netranya yang bening bak air tersebut menatap sebuah mobil McLaren hitam yang ia kira adalah mobil yang hampir menyerempetnya tadi. Ia melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi atletis keluar dari mobil menggunakan mantel berwarna biru dongker.

Ia kemudian berjalan melewatinya, masuk ke dalam kampus dan menelusuri lorong hingga seseorang menabraknya.

.

.

BRAKKK

.

.

Semua barang yang ia bawa jatuh berserakan di tanah, ia menatap buku-bukunya dengan kaget, spontan ia menenggok kearah namja yang menabraknya tadi. Ternyata namja yang menabraknya tersebut tengah berlari menjauh. Baekhyun yang merasa marah dengan namja tersebut berlari mencarinya.

Nafasnya tersengal namun netra tajamnya menatap namja yang menabraknya tadi. Ia berlari menuju namja tersebut dan menarik mantelnya.

.

.

SREETTTT

.

.

"Hei! Kau punya mata tidak sih? Kau tadi pagi hampir menyerempetku dengan mobil mahalmu dan barusan kau menabrakku lalu kau malah berlari kabur? Apa sih maumu?"

Namja tersebut terkaget-kaget melihat Baekhyun, "Maaf, anda siapa? Saya tidak tahu anda, dan saya sekarang harus pergi karena ada urusan, dan mohon lepaskan tangan anda dari saya."

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang tengah mengenggam erat lengan bawah namja tersebut, dan langsung menarik tangannya. Namun namja tersebut malah kembali berlari.

"YAA! Aku belum selesai berbicara pabbo!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha mengejarnya lagi, namun ia teringat sesuatu. "MAKALAHKU! OMO!" ia kembali berlari menuju makalah-makalahnya yang terjatuh tadi.

Namun saat ia disana, makalah tersebut sudah hilang entah kemana. "Argggghhh! Kemana makalahku ini?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya menahan tangis.

"HEI BEBEK!" seorang namja manis menghampiri Baekhyun. "Eih, kau kenapa? Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca? Ada apa?"

"Makalahku hilang, hiks. Huweee, Luhan hyung!" Kali ini Baekhyun telah menangis.

"Hilang bagaimana?" Luhan melotot.

"Tadi seseorang menabrakku hingga makalah dan buku-buku panduanku berserakan di lantai dan sekarang telah hilang, huweeeeeee." Baekhyun menarik lengan baju atas Luhan.

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Makalah? Bersampul merah dan buku-buku panduan? Masih berserakan kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tadi melihatnya di koridor tengah" Jawab Luhan santai

Baekhyun melolot, "OMO!" ia berlari meninggalkan Luhan sendiri lalu menuju koridor tengah. "Oh, makalahku!" lalu ia mengambil makalah-makalahnya dan ia peluk.

Luhan datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "YA! Kau tadi salah koridor ya?"

Baekhyun nyengir, "Sepertinya iya hyung."

Luhan mendengus, "Dasar kau ini. Hei, bukankah kelasmu itu sekarang, bahkan sudah di mulai 10 menit yang lalu."

Baekhyun menatap jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "MWOYAA!" Ia kembali berlari menuju kelasnya hari ini, meninggalkan Luhan lagi. Kemudian ia berhenti di depan lift karena kelasnya hari ini di lantai 4.

Namun sialnya, lift tersebut lama sekali terbuka dan dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun berlari menuju tangga. Sesampainya di lantai empat dengan nafas belum teratur, ia mulai berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

BRAKK

.

.

Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun pemandangan di hadapannya sangatlah berbeda. Ia menatap dosennya, _apa sekarang dosennya ganti? Bukankah sekarang adalah jadwal Mrs. Lee?_ Pikirnya.

"Tuan Byun, mengapa anda berada di kelas sastra latin sekarang?" Ucap dosen tersebut.

Baekhyun menenggak liurnya. "Euumm, sastra latin ya? Ohh, maaf Mr saya salah kelas." Baekhyun kembali keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya. _Pabbo! Kenapa aku salah kelas? Memalukkan Baekhyun_! Ia berhenti berkhayal dan masuk ke kelasnya yang asli yang terletak di sebrang kelas sastra latin.

.

.

CLEKK

.

.

Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintu kelas, kemudian ia menatap dosennya, Mrs. Lee, "Anyyeonghaseyo." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mrs. Lee menatap Baekhyun sambil menurunkan kacamata ke pangkal hidungnya. "Kenapa kau terlambat Mr. Byun?"

"Maaf Mrs, saya tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan." Ucap Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah? Dan aku harap kau membawa makalahnya Mr. Byun."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Mrs. Lee. "Tentu saja saya membawanya Mrs. Lee" lalu ia meletakkan makalahnya di depan sang dosen.

"Terimakasih atas kurangnya kedisiplinanmu ." Ucap

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Maaf, kenapa anda menyebut saya kurang disiplin Mrs. Lee?"

Mrs. Lee mengendikkan bahunya, "Karena anda terlambat 15 menit pada kelas saya Mr. Byun. Sekarang anda boleh duduk."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi nomer 3 dari depan. Ia meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja. _Ia berpikir, kemana buku ajarku? OMO! Aku meletakkan bersama makalahnya! Aduh!_

Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan ke depan menuju dosennya. "Maaf Mrs saya menganggu. Saya hanya ingin mengambil buku saya yang ikut terkumpul di makalah."

Mrs. Lee mengangguk, "Silakan."

Tangan Baekhyun kini sudah sibuk mengutak atik tumpukan makalah dan mencari bukunya. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya kembali, ia berjalan ke tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun bosan, sangat bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Harinya kacau, eh sekarang pemandangan di depannya membuatnya iri setengah mati. Temannya, Luhan sedang berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun, sang pangeran universitas. Baekhyung membuang nafas, ia menatap sekeliling kafetaria kampusnya.

_Weh, ada rumput,_

_Eh, burungnya lucu,_

_Uuuhhh, panasnya menggodah,_

Itulah pikiran seorang Baekhyun sekarang. Lalu ia menatap meja di depannya.

_Sedotan warna warni,_

_Ini mejanya mulus, perawatan di salon mana yah?_

Maniknya kembali menatap sekeliling.

_Oih, siapa yang menaruh tiang listrik di tengah kafetaria?! Eh, tiang listrik tidak setampan itu. Eh? Apa? Tampan? Dan, sepertinya aku mengenalnya, em, melihatnya maksudku. Siapa dia?_ Baekhyun berpikir keras.

Setelah berpikir keras sampe ngebul, Baekhyun tetap saja lupa dengan namja tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali menatap sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun, kau mau ikut tidak ke perpus?" Tanya Luhan sambil berdiri.

"Aku rasa itu bagus, ayo." Baekhyun berdiri sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus, apa kalian bertanya kemana Sehun tadi? Oh, sekarang diabersama teman-temannya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan riangnya menuju perpustakaan, hingga seseorang menabrak Baekhyun, LAGI!

.

.

BRAKKK

.

.

Baekhyun terhuyung hampir terjatuh jika tangannya tak di Tarik oleh Luhan. Baekhyun seketika mendongak menatap orang yang menabraknya tadi. "YA! Kau lari lagi!" memori otaknya yang sedikit menyimpan peristiwa tadi pagi berputar.

Luhan mengernyit. "Lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, dia yang tadi pagi hampir menyerempet mobilku dan sesampainy di kampus ia juga menabrakku hingga makalah-makalahku terjatuh."

"Ooohh."

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di perpustakaan. "Lumayan sepi." Kata Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rak mencari buku-buku untuk bahan makalah mereka. Baekhyun mencari bukunya pada rak ketiga dari kanan. Di sisi kirinya, seorang namja yang berpawakan tinggi menghampirinya.

.

DORRRR!

.

Baekhyun kaget, "Huwaaaa!" dengan refleks ia melemparkan sebuah buku yang ia bawa. Buku tersebut melayang melambung hingga mendarat pada permukaan kulit mulus berwarna eksotis pada wajahnya.

"Adawww!" Namja tersebut memegangi dahinya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pendaratan buku setebal 400 halaman.

"YA! Maafkan aku Kai!" Baekhyun ikut mengelus dahi Kai. Kemudian ia berpikir, "Kenapa aku minta maaf? Ya! Itukan salahmu!" Tangan Bekhyun yang tadinya mengelus dahi Kai kini, mengetuknya.

.

PLETAKK

.

"Yaaa! Bukannya kau merasa bersalah malah menambahi rasa sakitku." Kini Kai protes. Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Well, dimana Kyunngsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia ke kamar kecil." Jawab Kai sambil menunjuk pintu single yang berada di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau dengan siapa disini?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku dengan Luhan tadi, entah sekarang dia kemana." Jawabnya dengan mengendikkan bahu.

Kini giliran Kai yang mengangguk. "Kau mau ku bantu mencari buku?" tawarnya.

"Boleh, terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun mancari buku-buku yang akan ia pinjam, namun seketika semangat itu hilang setelah netranya menatap sebuah bayangan nyata yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

Seorang namja sedang duduk membaca buku tebal di meja baca perpustakaan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bengis, otaknya yang sedikit lama, kini berubah sangat cepat ketika emosinya meluap, seperti sekarang.

Ia terus menatapnya hingga kemudian seseorang menghampiri namja tersebut. Baekhyun mengernyit. _Jadi dia teman Sehun?_ Pikirnya. Ia lalu kembali mencari bukunya. _Apakah Kai tahu namja itu? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kaaaaiiii." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Eehhmm, ne?" jawab Kai mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerag-gerakkan bibirnya "Aku mau bertanya."

Kai mengangakat alisnya. "Apa?"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas namja yang tadi membuat darahnya berdesir panas. "Apa kau kenal dia?" Ia kemudian menunjuk namja tersebut.

Kai menyipitkan matanya, "Oh, dia yang bersama Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia adalah─

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC XD**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeoongggggg! Mumble kembali bawa ff ChanBaek nih. Ada yang suka? Review dooong, nanti aku terusin kalo reviewnya udah seperti yang aku harapkan. Makanya review yah, mumuumumu. Trus kalo yang Crazy Party, review 40, chap 3 ak publish deehhh :p hohohoho. Makasih yang udah ripiuu. Muaahhh *cium para review-ers* hohohoho. Annyeooong.**


End file.
